funfandomcom-20200215-history
Coole Sprüche (Intelligenz)
Als Gott die Intelligenz verteilt hat, warst du wohl grad auf dem Klo. * Das ist kein Kopf, das ist ein grosser Pickel zwischen Deinen Schultern! * Du bist die personifizierte Blödheit. * Du bist doch zu blöd um eine Banane zu öffnen! * Du bist dümmer als ein Schwein hoch hüpft. * Du bist dümmer als Paris Hilton beim Shoppen. * Du bist so blöd wie 10 Meter Feldweg! * Du bist so blöd, dass du aufpassen musst nicht von einem geparkten Wagen überfahren zu werden! * Du bist so dappisch wie ein Lutscher bappisch! * Du bist so dumm, da könnten 10 davon blöd werden! * Du bist so hell wie ein Tunnel! * Du hast die Intelligenz auch nicht gerade mit einem Suppenlöffel gefressen. * Du hast die Suppe der Weisheit wohl mit 'ner Gabel gegessen! * Du hast einen Intelligenzquotienten von 12! Knäckebrot hat 13! * Du hast einen IQ so hoch wie die Teppichkante! * Du hast einen IQ von 6... bei 8 grunzt die Sau. * Du hast nur deshalb einen Kopf, damit es nicht 'reinregnet. * Ich schenk Dir zum Abschied ein Stück Brot, dann kannst du dich mit intellektuell Ebenbürtigen unterhalten. * Du warst wohl der letzte, der von den Bäumen herabstieg um den aufrechten Gang zu erlernen! * Es gibt keine Maschine der Welt die messen kann wie bescheuert du bist. * Gibts Dich auch intelligent? * Gibts Schwachsinn jetzt in der Familienpackung? * Hast Du einen Bruder? Einer allein kann gar nicht so blöd sein. * Hast Du keinen Friseur, dem du den Blödsinn erzählen kannst? * Haste kein Friseur dem du den Quatsch erzählen kannst? * Hat dir jemand ins Gehirn geschissen und vergessen umzurühren? * Herr laß Gras wachsen, die Zahl der Rindvicher nimmer ständig zu! * Hier haste 50 Cent, dafür kannste ne Parkuhr mit Deinen Senf vollabern! * Ich hab als Junge gegen Dinge gepinkelt, die waren schlauer als DU. * Ich hab Schwierigkeiten Deinen Namen zu merken, darf ich Dich einfach Arschloch nennen? * Ich hatte schon interesantere Gespräche mit Wollpullis. * Ich kenne eine Liste von Leuten in dieser Stadt, die schlauer sind als du. Diese Liste nennt man Telefonbuch. * Ich rede nicht mit Subjekten, deren IQ niedriger ist als die Raumtemperatur. * Jeder Stein hat mehr IQ als du. * Lass Dich mal vom Arzt auf einen möglichen Hirnschaden am Arsch untersuchen! * Oh, Herr, laß Hirn vom Himmel regnen! * Red nicht so billig ich kauf die eh net! * Red nicht so billig, ich kauf dich eh nicht! * Rede ruhig weiter bis Dir etwas einfällt! * Schaff erstmal die dritte Klasse bevor du mit mir redest! * Skins: mehr Haare als Hirn. * Sorry, daß ich dich unterbreche, aber es hat mich nicht im geringsten interessiert! * Vielleicht gibts ja irgendwelche Nomaden in der Sahara die sich für diesen Müll interessieren! * Was meinst du als unbeteiligter eigentlich zum Thema Intelligenz? * Weisst Du wie man Dein Gehirn auf Erbsengrösse bringt?...aufblasen! * Weisst Du,was der Unterschied zwischen Dir und ner Dose Chappi ist? (...) Chappi gibts auch mit Hirn! * Existierst du wirklich oder bilde ich mir nur ein wie doof du bist? Galileo hat nämlich eigentlich gesagt, das es so doofe Menschen nicht gibt! * Schaff erstmal deinen Hauptabschluss dann reden wir weiter! * Schaff erstmal dein Lebensende dann reden wir weiter! * Wie alt bist Du? (...) Toll, hätte nicht gedacht, dass man so lange ohne Hirn überleben kann. * Wissen ist Macht! Nichts wissen macht auch nichts, aber das weißt du ja am besten. * Zähl mal bis 10, ich brauch eine halbe Stunde Ruhe! *Wollte mich geistig mit Dir duellieren, aber Du kamst unbewaffnet. *Herr, wirf Hirn vom Himmel! Oder Steine, hauptsache du triffst! *Versteck dich, morgen ist Sperrmüllabfuhr *Wenn you go me on the Nerven i put you in the Gulli, mach den Deckel wieder drauf and you never come back to the Tageslicht *Kannst du Subtrahieren? (...) Dann zieh ab! *Schau mich bitte nicht schon wieder an, ich will mich nicht schon wieder übergeben! *Warst wohl auf einer höheren Schule, im vierten Stock! *Weißt du was du hast was ich nicht habe? (...) Keine Ahnung! *Dein Friseur ist wohl gestorben jetzt musst du alles mir erzählen :=( *Erzähls der Parkuhr! *Wenn Dummheit Radfahren könnte, müsstest du Bergauf bremsen! *weitere lustige Sprüche: https://www.lustige-sprueche.net/ Kategorie:Sprüche